fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Armored and Dangerous.
Armored and Dangerous is the fourteenth episode of Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. Synopsis. The Samurai Rangers must find a way to defeat a childish shell armored Demon who attacked a children soccer match. Plot. Nathan, Joey and Melanie are training at the house. Nathan and Joey are slicing fruits and Melanie is practicing her Symbol Power. She makes a huge boulder, which almost crushes the boys. The boulder rolls and hits a bench as Nathan and Joey sigh in relief. After seeing that they couldn't stop the boulder, Joey says that he wishes that there swords could cut through the rock and Nathan responds that they should hope that they never have to fight something like that, more or less jinxing the Rangers' luck. Meanwhile, while talking a walk in the park, Shin runs into Miranda and Toby who are both on their way to a soccer game. Miranda, elated to see Shin again, invites him to come watch too which he agrees when Toby insisted that he came along with them. In the Underworld, Lord Murakou confronts Chibba about her sad aura and she has a flashback about the conversation she had with Dekker after Murakou has severly beaten him up. Chibba replies that nothing was bothering her and that's how her aura is on boring days. Just then,Tenta and a very childish Demon climb aboard the ship. The Demon is too shy to meet Lord Murakou and Tenta is trying to persuade him to meet him. The commotion catches Chibba and Lord murakou's attention. Tenta is shoved to the ground by the Demon as Murakou asks who he is. The shy Demon runs and hid. As the soccer game proceed, Miranda tells Shin that she's happy to see him again and that she and her brother were thinking about him after he ran off the last time they met. Shin tells her that he was very busy and confused that day but everything was okay now. Miranda smiles and replies that it was good to see him happy again. Suddenly, the children and parents begin to scream as a Demon Soldier enters the soccer field. Children run towards ther parents as they scamper to safety. The Demon, calling himself Armordillion, shouts out to the children to come back, that he only wanted to play. Shin runs and brings Miranda and her brother to safety as he alerts the other Rangers to safety. He then tells Miranda that he had to leave as her runs off only to discover that the Demon had made its way into the city. People run and scamper for safety as Armordillion shot lasers out of eyes towards them. Just then, Shin and Kimico, who was nearby doing some shopping, confront the Demon who asks them if they would like to play and have some fun with him. The Rangers refuses Armordillions offer and attacks him but he blocks their attack with his shell. He easily takes them down and calls them meanies, that they were going to pay for trying to spoil his fun. Armordillion then goes into his shell as the other Samurai Rangers show up. Nathan summons his Aqua Bow and fires it at the Demon but it has no effect. Joey and Melanie does the same with their Nature Spear and Earth Slicer but that too doesn't work. Melanie and Joey notices that their still civilians nearby and Shin tells them to get them to safety. Armordillion comes rolling towards the Rangers and takes them down. He then begins to "dry out" and quickly makes his get away back to the Underworld. Joey, Nathan and Melanie remember about the situation that took place earlier on how that and the Demon attack was the same. Shin tells them that he may have a plan. Back in the Underworld, Tenta tells Murakou that the River level is rising too which Murakou tells him that he and his nephew were doing a good job. Armordillion makes his way back to the Human World. People begin to scamper for safety once again as Armordillion comes rolling at them. The Samurai Rangers shows up and challenges the Demon into battle. Armordillion rolls towards them as Joey and Melanie combine their Symbol Power to create a stone wall which ruins the Demon's attack. Shin and Kimico both use their Symbol Power to create a "Firestorm" attack. Armordillion delfect the attack with his shell as Nathan uses his Symbol Power to create a "Sea Wave" attack which Armordillion also deflects with his shell. Armordillio begin to rejoice over the fact that all the Rangers' attacks were useless, suddenly his shell begin to crack. Armordillion, unaware of what's happening, begin to panic as Shin explains that all their attacks weren't meant to hurt him directly but it was to crack his iron shell. He then tells him that his time was over. Shin then summons his Blaze Sword and forms the Samurai Disk Cannon. The Rangers then attaches their Disks unto it as Shin powers it up and launches its energy towards Armordillion, taking him down. Melanie spots Miranda and Toby who is cheering them on. Shin smiles. Suddenly, Armordillion revives himself and grows into a Mega Demon. Miranda and Toby run to safety as the Rangers summon their Folding Zords and form the Samurai Megazord. They then use their elemental powers to energize the Megazord and uses its finisher on the Demon but he deflects it with his shell. He then goes into his shell and attacks the Rangers, telling them that they are going to pay for ruining his play day. Nathan tells Shin that if the Megazord takes anymore blows, it would be severly damage to the point of no repair. Shin tells Joey to summon the Kabuto Disk Zord and the Kabuto Megazord is formed. It them uses its finisher on the Demon. Nathan then summons the Swordfish Disk Zord and forms the Fencer Megazord which blasts' water unto Armordillion. Shin ends it all and summons the Tiger Disk Zord to form the Drill Master Megazord which uses its finisher to destroy the Demon who shouts out, "All I wanted to do was have fun!" before exploding. While walking back to the Shiba House, Shin and the Rangers run into Miranda and Toby once again. Miranda tells Shin that she enjoyed her day with him although it was ruined by the Demon attack and that she and Toby would love to spend more time with him. Shin smiles and tells them that would be nice. Miranda and Toby say their goodbyes to Shin and the Rangers as they walk away. Kimico asks' Shin who the girl was too which Shin responds, "She's just a friend". Kimico smiles. Joey exams Shin's face and shouts out to Miranda, "He's blushing! That means he likes you!". Shin quick covers Joey's mouth as the Rangers begin to laugh. Miranda turns around and smiles. Cast. Main Cast Members. *Sean Micheal Afable as Shin Shiba *???? as Nathan Rivera *Melanie Rains as Kimico Shiba *Ryan Corr as Joey Carlton *Rebekah Maclean-Fisher as Melanie Harrison *???? as Sato *???? as Lord Murakou *???? as Tenta *???? as Chibba Minor Cast Members. *???? as Miranda *???? as Toby *???? as Armordillion Sentai Counterparts. *'''Act 16: The Power of Kuroko - '''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era) Category:Samurai Strike Episodes